


Abused and Losing Hope

by RhianneHope



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianneHope/pseuds/RhianneHope
Summary: Liv’s new relationship had a twist, what happens when she finds out some unexpected news?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make it a one off or multi chapter? Let me know any suggestions x

It was the same every morning and she’d put herself in this situation. Wake up, get dressed and cover her face with makeup. Hoping it would stop he next day if she behaved herself. It started with little bruises after four beers on a bad day. Turning into eight Jack Daniels every day and more than bruises. Sometimes it would be burns with cigarette, or whips on her back with a belt. Liv knew one thing. Since she left her brothers and the village a few weeks ago, it had been nothing but hell. Screaming. And pain. She’d left after she’d gotten engaged with Joe, it had been fun at first. Sneaking around behind everyone backs when he’d moved to Emmerdale, charm and looks sweeping Liv off her feet after they’d met in the pub. It was chocolates, flowers and surprise dates to Italy for pizza. Then he’d proposed after two months with diamonds for her ears, 12-carat rings and even a trip to Paris, Barcelona and everywhere else she’d always wanted to go, everyone thought Liv was rushing into things without really getting to know him. Aaron and Robert not mentioning to her they’d thought he was a player and shifty the minute she’d introduced him as her boyfriend. She could see that now. Well the logical side of her could. The other side loved him and his swagger. The fancy suits that made her swoon every time he swept out the door with Graham on his tail to the next meeting. She had turned herself with his ’help’ into the fifties housewife. Cooking, cleaning and relying on him for everything. Oblivious to the fact he was abusive, she had accepted his ways after nearly six months, she was even pregnant with his child. She was only six weeks and hadn't been to her first appointment so she was waiting before she told him, ignoring the part of her that told her it was a fear of his reaction. But he loved Noah his little brother and loved his cousins Jean and Jenny so it wouldn't be a bad thing. She had her appointment in an hour so cleaning down the breakfast things she headed up the stairs to their bedroom to get ready. Fresh bruise curled around her wrist, blooming on her back. Changing the dressing on her hip from the belt the night before last and applying makeup to the bruising before grabbing her flower print emerald green dress. She’d have to wear that with tights so she was covered. She didn't want to face Joe’s wrath if someone asked about them then the police turned up. Slipping it over her head she winced as it caught her bandage she straightened her dress skirt and grabbed her hairband typing it in a bow before she slipped her flats on and headed out the door, hand pressed against the slight growth of her stomach. Thankfully Joe hadnt hit her in the stomach or closer last night. He’d come home and seen her with a hot water bottle on her stomach and heard her whimpers of pain, his affection kicking in as he felt her forehead, giving her a paracetamol and cuddles. Holding her hair when she rushed to the bathroom to be sick for the fourth time that day.  
’You should go to the doctor baby’ he murmured as she leaned against the toilet bowl.  
’I’ll go tomorrow morning on the way to get groceries’  
That was before she’d been instructed to make tea, doing it wrong resulting in the belt and a hand-shaped bruise around her wrist. She’d done her best but her best was never good enough. Sitting in the surgery waiting room she saw Chas and Paddy. Freezing with fear hoping they wouldn't turn around before she could be called in.  
’Olivia Flaherty’ a nurse called out, Chas spinning round to see Liv sweep past and disappear into the sonogram room.  
’Paddy, did you see Liv?’  
’Yeah, do we tell Aaron and Robert?’  
’We have to’  
Both were called into Chas’ appointment while Liv lay next door with her stomach exposed.  
’I did two home tests and both were positive’  
The nurse smiling at Liv small ramblings in nerves. Seeing the bruise around her wrist she sympathised with the young woman. Clearly, this baby was her lifeline so she really hoped it wasn't a false positive or ectopic pregnancy. Smiling to Liv and herself when she heard the heartbeat.  
’You are nearly twelve weeks Mrs Tate’  
’Liv please, my mother in law is Mrs Tate’  
’Well, Liv you’ll need regular scans and checkups throughout the remainder of your pregnancy.’  
Nodding Liv accepted the information and climbed from the table pausing when the nurse rested a hand on her upper arm. Handing her a card with a mobile number on the back.  
’I've been where you have if you ever need anything or he takes it too far call me. I live five minutes from here’  
Nodding gratefully Liv smiled softly and left the room with a sigh of relief. Grinning she headed back to the front desk and booked the next appointment, with her scan tucked in her handbag she headed for the door. Ready to call a taxi to pick her up in fifteen minutes giving her enough time to grab her shopping from the supermarket across the street. Reminding herself she had to be back before Joe and Graham to have their tea ready on the table. Her list in her hand Liv crossed to the supermarket and phoned the taxi before stepping into the air-conditioned building. Oblivious to the fact Joe was already on his way home with Graham in tow. Liv’s note on the table telling him she’d gone shopping and to the doctors, because she still wasn't feeling well didn't feel enough to quieten her worrying thoughts. Shopping in quick time she jumped in the taxi the minute it pulled up and gave him the address to home farm. Hoping and praying she’d beat Joe home so she could start on his tea, that would leave him in a good mood so he’d maybe even leave the punishments for tonight so they could revel in the happy news of her pregnancy. Paying the driver she bolted into the house and lay the bags on the table and binned note. Having a chance to pull the pans out the cupboard before she heard Joe and Graham walk through the door. Heels in the shoe cupboard she began unpacking the shopping as the office door clicked shut. That meant she didn't disturb them unless it was with two glasses of whiskey in a few minutes. Grabbing the tray she made the usual mix of Jack Daniels straight before tapping a gentle fist against the hardwood. Waiting to hear Joe call out or Graham open the door. Knocking again she heard Joe bark out a response of entering before she pushed on the handle. Kissing his cheek Liv left their drinks and told them how long until tea before she left again. Laying a hand on her stomach she hoped it would be a good night. Continuing cooking until Joe’s arms wound around her waist. Snuggling his head into the crook of her shoulder.  
’How are you feeling baby?’  
’Okay, I've got some news for you’  
’Oh, good news?’  
’I hope so’  
Moving gently out of his hold she grabbed her bag from the chair. Grabbing the envelope she handed it to him and stood a small amount away from him. Seeing a scowl break out when he realized what it was.  
’Are you pregnant?’ he spat at her, seeing her smile fade as she dropped her head.  
’Yes, ’ she whispered, not prepared for the slap that stung her cheek.  
’How could you be so stupid, we cannot have a baby. You need to get rid of it’  
’But...’  
’No buts you will have an abortion or I will push you down those stairs and kill it myself’ he hissed as he pulled his belt out. Turning around she lifted her dress and prepared for the whips along her once ivory skin, now covered in bruises and small cuts, the occasional cigarette burn as well. Praying he’d avoid her stomach. How could she kill this child? It was their baby boy or girl, it was a gift for the both of them. They could be a family and raise this child together. Feeling the sharp sting along her back, smelling the usual smoke of his cigarette, feeling the burning and hissing her skin made as it was pushed into her lower back. No longer feeling the pain or relief when it was over. Leaving her bleeding, beaten and bruised on their kitchen floor he stormed back to the office while Liv finished the food and took it to the men. Leaving her wrapped in cling film she headed up the stairs to the bathroom. Climbing into the shower she allowed her emotions to be released. The hot water muffling her cries as she curled up in a corner tears streaming with a hand on her stomach. Her baby growing inside, a baby she'd have no choice but to kill. How was she meant to fix this? Could she even fix this? Or was she so far into her 'loving marriage' that she couldn't find an out?


	2. Bruises and discovering truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron discovers some hard truths after Liv and Joe’s fight. But what will he, Robert and Chas do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make four parts maybe five, hope everyone enjoys this part and comment how you think this next part should go or any ideas x

It was 7.30 the next day when Liv climbed from hers and Joe’s bed to make breakfast. Her stomach queasy after yesterday’s fight, the bruises swelling dark purple as the burns scratched against the material of her blue baby-doll vest and knee-length pants. Hair in a high bun with a headband, she padded to the bathroom and felt the bile rushing up. Clamping a hand over her mouth as she lifted her head into the toilet, morning sickness was a symptom she didn't like and wouldn't miss would she? Cleaning herself up she walked to the kitchen and prepared breakfast. Joe walking in silence as he claimed a plate the three eating in awkward silence until Joe announced he and Graham had an overnight business meeting in Glasgow they’d be leaving for in fifteen minutes. Nodding along Liv began clearing plates and stood at the sink, Joe wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to her crown, pressing tightly against her hip as another bruise surely began to form he hissed in her ear.  
’I expect this taken care of by the time I get back. Am I clear?’  
’Yes’  
’Good, make sure dinner is on the table tomorrow evening when we return’  
Nodding silently Liv turned around facing away from him as she let the tears fall silently. Waiting for the signature slam of the door before she allowed herself to collapse to the floor with overflowing emotions, curling her knees against her chest and sobbing until her lungs burned. Cleaning herself up, she continued to clean done the kitchen before moving onto the remainder of the house. A knock sounding on the grand door after an hour of cleaning, Liv walking down the stairs to see Aaron’s and Seb’s silhouettes stood the other side. Pulling on her cardigan sleeves she forced a smile and opened the door. Seb charging at her, stopping when he saw the red mark and forming purple bruise on her face.  
’Livvy?’  
’Just auntie Liv walking into cupboard doors darling I'm fine’  
Nodding apprehensively he hugged his aunt with a little more strength before skipping off towards the kitchen, Liv going to follow to treat him to cookies she’d baked earlier when Aaron reached out to touch her arm, sleeve pulling up when he grabbed her wrist seeing the flash of pain spread like a fire across her features.  
’Whoa, what's going on?’  
’Nothing’  
’Liv your clumsy but not that clumsy’  
Tilting her wrist he saw the shape of the bruise. His blood boiled, as his face flushed red with anger and agitation.  
’This is a hand print, how the hell did you get this?’  
’It's nothing Aaron. Let it go’  
Storming away from him into the kitchen, pulling down her sleeves and internally sighing. She couldn't get caught, Joe would make the punishments worse. She had to be a good wife. It was her job she wasn't good enough to do anything else. Grabbing the cookies and handing Seb one with a glass of milk. Watching him happily munch on the cookie as Aaron apprehensively walked into the kitchen and sat down with a ruffle of Seb’s hair. Liv smiling as her phone rang, Joe’s name flashing across the screen. Leaning against the kitchen door facing away from the two she pressed accept and held it to her ear.  
’Hey how's the trip?’  
’Good. Did you get rid of it yet?’  
’Joe it's not that quick and simple. I have an appointment to take care of it today’  
’Well get rid of it then, I don't want this to ever happen again. AM I CLEAR’  
’Yes Joe your clear. See you tomorrow’  
Hanging up she wiped her eyes as she felt a cheek press into her leg, seeing Seb at her feet hugging her legs she bent down and scooped him up, tickling him under the chin as she turned to face Aaron.  
’What was the yelling about’  
’Just a disagreement’  
’Over what?’  
’Nothing but I have an appointment to get to so I'll swing by for tea later?’  
Nodding she turned to grab her coat when Aaron called out again.  
’You gonna tell me or pretend my mum and Paddy didn't see you at the clinic yesterday’  
’I'm pregnant so what Aaron. I'm not keeping it’  
’WHAT?! You've always wanted to be a mum’  
’Well now's not a good time’  
’Why? Cause Joe doesn't want a baby?’  
’YES ALRIGHT. I can't bring a child into this house because he’s violent towards me. That's where I got the bruises and the scar on my hip and every other scar and bruise littering my body’ she screamed calming down as she talked more, spewing from her like vomit. Running to the sink she physically threw up yesterdays dinner and her breakfast while Aaron rushed to her side, holding her hair and whispering soothing words.  
’Hey, just breathe its okay’  
Leaning her head against the cold of the sink Liv let out a sob.  
’I want to be a mum Aaron but I can't bring a child into this environment’  
’No and you can't stay here either, we were planning a surprise holiday to Spain to see Annie all four of us in a week so we’ll leave on a flight tonight. Pack your stuff and I'll tell Robert to get himself and mum up here. She’ll take you to the doctors while we clear out your stuff from here and any of your documents.’  
’Aaron I can't involve you in this. Joe’s my husband. Chas and Paddy are expecting a child and you have Seb. It's not fair’  
’When did you get married to Joe?!’  
’A few weeks ago. He said that's what we were doing so I didn't argue, I'll be fine.’  
’What if you tell Joe that your carrying the baby for us and we’ll plan your escape a month before the baby is born. Tell him your having it abroad at a recommended hospital or some bullshit and we’ll fly you out with some savings and money he owes you. Robert’s lawyer Clive can draw up the papers in a few weeks have an annulment if we have picture evidence of abuse or even suspected abuse.’  
Nodding Liv allowed him to call Robert and Chas to come to home farm. Joe texting Liv a few minutes after they arrived.  
From Joe  
’Text me when you get rid of that bastard disaster or else it’ll be trouble when I get back.  
Dropping it on the table with a thud she turned and swung a punch to the door, not even denting it as her knuckles began to bleed, Aaron grabbing her arms and wrapping them around her.  
’Hey. Hey stop it you need to keep it together’  
Breathing deeply she fell into him, making him share a worried glance with Robert and his mum, Seb watching TV in the living room.  
’You can't stay here, you go to the hospital with mum and see the doctor. We’ll sort this okay?’  
Nodding into his chest she accepted Chas’ arm and looped her own through it, walking out of home farm with a grimace. She’d done her best to turn herself into the perfect 50’s housewife and in the process she’d lost everything that made her Liv. Her sarcasm, sharp tack and even her smirk and comments towards Robert.  
’That's not the way any wife of mine will act’ Joe told her one night after he’d tried to hit her with a bat, slamming into her ribs so hard he’d broken two and fractured another two in the process. She was littered in bruising but told no one. Suffering in silence. That was about to change, pulling out of the drive in Chas’ car that was the only feeling she felt.  
’We’ll be safe little one’ she whispered with a small smile.  
’Uncle Rob and Uncle Aaron will make sure of it.’


	3. Panic and fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv suffers when Joe unexpectedly arrives home early, leaving her and the baby in danger as she’s rushed to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this chapter it's a little shorter than the other two, I’m thinking of adding a few more parts but not sure what do you think? Comment below x

Liv had arrived back at home farm to see Aaron and Robert gone and her house as silent and pristine as she’d left it a few hours ago. Chas had decided to treat her to a few pieces in town while they were there, using it as an excuse for whatever her brothers were planning. Only then after she’d changed and pinned her hair up did she notice the note in Robert’s neat scrawl.  
'Hey darling gone back to the mill, pack a bag and ring when you are ready to go. Rob and Aaron x'  
Sighing softly to herself she bounced up the stairs, not hearing Joe walk back into the house until he found her with a bag in their bedroom, clothes half packed as she grabbed what she urgently needed.  
'Hey baby...Liv, where are you going?'  
His demeanour instantly changing as she felt the air grow thick with tension and anger, she was certain he could feel the anxiety rolling off her in waves.  
'To Aaron and Robert's I did what you said. But I need a few days to get my head together'  
Grabbing the bag and her handbag she headed back down their steps towards the top of the stairs, Joe closely following her, pulling on her arm tightly causing her to jerk back when she got to the top of the stairs.  
'You aren't going anywhere'  
'You can't stop me Joe, I'm a free person'  
'Your my wife. You will do as you are told'  
'I'm filing for divorce Joe, I cannot keep being your punching bag. I gave up my very few chances of being a mother so you would be happy and you didn't even bother to ask how I was. Not only that I changed who I was as a person to be this persona you wanted, I wanted to be a paediatric nurse and work with children at the hospital. For god sake I even have the qualifications but instead I let myself be turned into a fifties woman.'  
'Its your own fault. You shouldn't have gotten pregnant in the first place, you chose to marry me I didn't force that ring onto your finger, you belong at home so you can look after everything while I provide for us'  
'It takes two Joe. I didn't make a baby on my own. No. I married you because I fell in love and after a while I got so worried I would become my mother I stayed.'  
Pulling her arm from his steel grip as she fell down the flight of stairs, hands flying to her stomach as she fell unconscious. Joe standing over her after racing to the bottom of the stairs he watched, Graham walking in and seeing Liv at the bottom of the stairs. He knew about how Joe was and how she suffered but seeing her on the floor barely breathing was the last straw for him. Pulling out his phone he called for an ambulance. 'Joe you need to phone Aaron and Robert or the pub'  
'Why?'  
'Because Liv needs her family and you clearly don't want to explain this to the hospital or the police when they come knocking'  
Nodding her reluctantly texted Aaron telling him Liv was on her way to Hotten General and to get there as soon as he could. Emotionless he turned on his heel and walked back upstairs to his office, locking the door with a sharp thud. Graham grabbing Liv's bags as the ambulance pulled up. Rushing to Liv who was beginning to regain consciousness.  
Paramedics lifting her onto a stretcher as she was driven to Hotten General, she'd gotten into a fight with Joe and he'd shoved her down the stairs but she was still pregnant, glancing at a female paramedic she let out a short sharp whisper, her breathing harsh as panic rose in her chest.  
'Is my baby okay?'  
Freezing the paramedic gave the driver a hissed whispered instruction before turning her attention back to Liv, who was still disorientated and dizzy with fear and shock.  
'How many week are you sweetheart?'  
'I can't remember... Ten or so I think'  
Nodding the paramedic gently lay her back again and took her blood pressure, she would be battered and bruised for a few weeks but had the baby survived such a fall? Liv didn't know and wasn't entirely sure she wanted to find out.


	4. Help!

What do we think should Liv lose the baby and watch her life fall apart? Or should she keep her miracle and raise her baby alone with the help of her family all the while fighting Joe for custody and a divorce. Comment below x


End file.
